Can't Let You Go
by Niaaa chan
Summary: Yata Misaki meninggal. Jasadnya menghilang dari rumah duka sampai membuat Scepter 4 kalang kabut. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Fushimi tersenyum tulus! Namun tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh suatu fakta yang merubah sikap dan jalan takdirnya. Apa yang menyebabkan seorang SARUhiko seperti itu? Dan kemana perginya MISAKI? Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, minna~

Nia yang amatir #plak baru saja menyelesaikan fic K ini!

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan ya...

_Happy reading, _minna~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **K sepenuhnya milik _Gora Hands_, _but this story belongs to me_ ^_^

**WARNING : **Ga jelas, abal-abal, typo, alur tak menentu, dan perasaan tak terlalu tersampaikan

**DANGEROUS WARNING : **Yaoi, semua hal yang mempengaruhi _readers _tidak menjadi tanggung jawab _author_

**PAIRING :** Yata MisakixFushimi Saruhiko

* * *

"_Moshi moshi... _Ini Fushi-"

"Ini dengan Awashima! Scepter 4 baru menerima kabar dari HOMRA..."

"La-"

"Kusanagi Izumo menelepon untuk memberi tahukan hal ini untukmu..."

"Buat a-"

"Namun ia tidak tega dan menyuruhku membicarakan ini denganmu..."

"Merepot-"

"Jadi, bisakah kau berpikir jernih?"

"Daritadi kau memotong semua ucapanku."

"Ah, maaf."

"Kau ingin bica-"

"Seluruh anggota Scepter 4, termasuk a-"

"JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPANKU SEMBARA-!"

"Anggota Scepter 4, termasuk aku, turut berduka cita..."

"Hah? A... Apa maksudmu?"

"Fushimi... Mantan partnermu..."

"Misaki?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Misaki?!"

"Fushimi... Yata sekarang..."

* * *

**CAN'T LET YOU GO**

**A K Fanfiction**

**By Niaaa chan**

* * *

**(Fushimi's POV)**

Langit terlihat sangat mendung, dengan awan-awan hitam yang membuat hari semakin gelap. Namun, kelamnya hari ini tidak sebanding dengan suasana hatiku sekarang. Sambaran petir dan halilintar kalah oleh gemuruh yang bergejolak di dadaku. Rintik-rintik hujan tak sederas bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir membasahi pipiku. Sakitnya bahuku yang tertabrak orang-orang dengan keras tak mampu-dan tak akan pernah bisa-menggantikan perihnya... perihnya perasaan memilukan ini.

Minggu pagi.

Seharusnya pagi ini aku mendekam di salah satu sofa apartemenku, dengan _earphone _di telinga dan secangkir kopi di tangan. Atau belanja berbagai macam kebutuhan harianku-minus sayuran-di minimarket yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Atau berolahraga di _gym. _Bahkan mungkin masih berselimut di tempat tidur berukuran _king size_. Aku seharusnya berada di apartemen, atau minimarket, atau tempat _fitness_. Bukan disini. Bukan disini. Bukan di rumah duka ini. BUKAN!

Aku benar-benar berharap yang kualami sekarang hanya sekedar mimpi. Mimpi buruk terburukku. Kedua lenganku memerah akibat cubitan bertubi-tubi yang kulakukan sendiri. Agar terbangun dengan segera dan mencuci muka yang terasa kusut. Nihil. Tak ada gunanya. Ini adalah realita! Oke, jujur aku menyukai kenyataan, tetapi bukan fakta yang satu ini. Tak peduli jika aku akan mencintai dan terus-terusan menonton film hantu dan semua yang berbau mistis, asal apa yang sekarang di hadapanku hanyalah nostalgia belaka. Hanya rekaan-seperti siaran televisi yang biasanya ada.

Di hadapanku. Tepat di kedua bola mataku. Sebuah balok kayu cukup panjang terletak di tengah ruangan yang dipadati orang-orang yang kukenal. Balok tersebut memiliki banyak ukiran-ukiran unik dengan sebuah lambang menghiasi tiap pojoknya. Lambang yang aku tahu. Lambang yang aku pun memilikinya. Lambang yang telah terbakar. Lambang HOMRA. Namun, balok kayu itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku-juga lambang memuakkannya. Yang sedari tadi aku tangisi, hanya satu. SATU! Yaitu, sebuah benda yang terbaring di balok itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, seorang manusia yang sedang terbujur kaku di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat kastanye, tergerai lemas tak berdaya. Kelopak matanya tertutup erat, tak dapat terbuka. Kedua bibirnya-pucat-terkatup rapat. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang terucap dari sana. Seluruh tubuhnya diam. Kakinya diam. Badannya ada, tapi tak memiliki jiwa. Tak bernyawa. Ia mati. Dan ia adalah seorang-

"Misaki..."

-Yata Misaki.

Mantan partnerku ketika aku berada di HOMRA dulu. Seorang pemuda-yang memiliki nama belakang perempuan-yang berani memanggilku 'Saru'. Satu-satunya orang yang mengisi seluruh hatiku. Relung jiwaku. Yang memberiku semangat hidup-walau kami berpisah. Dan sekarang ia pergi. Bukan pergi dari sisiku lagi. Ia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan klannya, menyusul Totsuka. Meninggalkanku... meninggalkan setumpuk memori yang terus berputar. Tak bisa diganti. Tak tergantikan.

Sungguh aku membenci hari ini. Tanggal 14 Februari-yang seharusnya menjadi hari kasih sayang-berubah menjadi hari terkelam dalam riwayat hidupku. Yang benar saja, baru kemarin aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di taman kota. Baru kemarin kami saling menyapa dengan 'Misaki' dan 'Saru' seperti biasa. Baru kemarin aku mengetahui perasaannya terhadapku yang sebenarnya. Baru kemarin. Baru KEMARIN!

Jika saja ada berandalan yang ingin membunuhku, aku rela. Sayangnya, mereka tidak pernah muncul ketika aku putus asa. Dan aku tidak cukup berani menghujamkan lempengan besi tipis yang tiap hari kubawa tepat ke jantungku. Bisa-bisa di dunia sana aku malah terpisah dengannya. Dan ia kembali membenciku.

"Misaki..."

Aku rindu suaramu yang menghinaku-yang terdengar lucu di telingaku. Aku rindu tatapan penuh amarahmu yang kau tujukan padaku, Aku rindu pukulan-pukulan tongkat _baseball_-mu yang selalu meleset. Dan oh, aku juga merindukan skateboard yang sering kau kendarai di jalanan.

"Fushimi, _daijobu ka?_" satu sentakan keras di bahu menyadarkan seluruh lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat muda berdiri. Tatapannya tenang, dapat kurasakan ia bersimpati terhadapku. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu..."

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Tidak mungkin ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Walaupun ia seorang letnan sekalipun, ia tidak dapat merasakan kesedihanku. Kepiluanku. Keputusasaanku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

"Aku turut berduka... Ia sangat bermakna untukmu. Sabarlah, Fushimi." Kini giliran atasanku-sekaligus raja biru-memegang pundakku yang sedikit bergetar. Kacamatanya ia gantungkan di _tuxedo _hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Hn." Jawabanku persis sama dengan sebelumnya. Menyuruh bersabar katanya? Ayolah, siapa yang dapat bersabar jika orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu dengan begitu banyak luka yang menggores? Berbekas. Aku sudah amat sangat bersabar, dan aku tidak yakin dapat menahannya untuk masalah yang satu ini.

Beberapa pasang mata memandangku lekat-lekat. Bukan seperti tatapan singa buas yang sedang mengancam, tetapi sendu. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang tersirat disana. Mereka mendekat, dengan hentakan kaki yang terasa lemas-seperti orang tak bisa menopang tubuh mereka sendiri. Aura merah menyertai mereka. Aura merah yang menangis. Mengikhlaskan dengan keterpaksaan hilangnya seorang anggota lagi-setelah Totsuka dan Mikoto.

"Fushimi-kun, mungkin susah untuk melepaskannya. Tapi cobalah untuk mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Aku yakin, ia sedang tersenyum lebar di atas sana." Seorang laki-laki gendut dengan mata sembab meninju pelan dadaku. Tepat di perasaan ngilu itu. Ia-Kamamoto-merupakan teman terdekat Misaki di HOMRA. Entah apa aku pantas membencinya atau harus berterima kasih.

"Ya." Dan jawabanku tak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Lalu pandanganku beralih lagi ke tengah ruangan. "Kenapa?" aku pun membuka suara dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat. "Kenapa Misaki bisa ada disana?"

Dapat kurasakan mereka saling berpandangan dan menganggukan kepala. Kusanagi Izumo mendatangiku. Di saat seperti ini, ia masih bisa menyalakan dan menyelipkan rokoknya di belahan bibirnya. Bisa-bisanya ia tetap tenang ketika temannya meninggal. AKU SUNGGUH MEMBENCINYA!

"Yata-chan mendapatkan pendarahan yang cukup banyak di daerah kepalanya."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Kenapa Misaki bisa berdarah?"

"Jawabannya sedikit konyol. Kau tahu kan ia keras kepala dan tidak suka jika ada perempuan yang tersakiti?"

Ya. Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu. Dari dulu.

"Kemarin, aku melihat berita di televisi tentang maraknya pemerkosaan yang beredar. Tentu saja, aku menyuruh Anna untuk berhati-hati. Tanpa sengaja, Yata mendengar hal itu dan segera membuat usul berpatroli. Aku sudah melarangnya, tetapi ia tetap keras kepala. Karena Kamamoto sedang sakit perut, akhirnya Yata pergi sendirian. Sudah enam jam ia tidak kembali ke barku. Anna mendapat firasat buruk sehingga aku segera mencarinya. Ketika kutemukan, ia sudah berlumuran darah dan terlihat kesakitan. Spontan, aku menelepon rumah sakit. Namun, jiwanya tak tertolong."

Jadi itulah penyebabnya. Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Misaki. Kau amat sangat bodoh. Hanya karena keras kepalamu, menyebabkan kita terpisah jauh. Ke dimensi lain yang tak bisa aku raih dan aku awasi. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri, ya!"

Izumo melangkah ke pintu keluar rumah berduka ini. Disana, anggota-anggota HOMRA berdiri menyambutnya. Jika saja Misaki masih ada disana. Masih berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya dan tawa lebarnya. Tangannya memegang skateboard dan ada _headphone _melingkar di lehernya. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku pasti memeluknya. PASTI.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Aku tetap duduk di sebelah balok kayu-peti mati-yang menjadi rumah Misaki nantinya. Aku sendirian di ruangan ini, bersamanya. Kuperhatikan lagi sosok itu. Sosok indah Misaki. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya membelai lembut rambutnya yang lemas. Lalu beralih ke pipi putih mulusnya. Terasa dingin, seperti tumpukan salju. Dimana kehangatanmu yang dulu, Misaki? Tak bisakah kau keluarkan aura merahmu agar tak sebeku ini?

Pikiranku seolah melayang memandang Misaki yang seperti ini. Misaki yang diam, Misaki yang dingin, Misaki yang... mati. Tanpa sadar, air mataku turun membasahi wajahnya. Untuk kali ini-hanya saat ini-aku membiarkan diriku menangis. Andai saja kau dapat melihatku yang kehilanganmu. Aku pun tenggelam dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah dijawab oleh siapa.

"Jaga diri ya, Misaki."

Apakah peti ini nyaman kau tinggali? Apa yang akan kau makan untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam? Apa yang akan kau kenakan jika musim dingin datang nanti? Siapa yang mendengarkanmu berceloteh? Siapa yang akan kau umpat? Siapa... yang selalu ada di hatimu?

Mikoto. Suoh Mikoto.

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Hanya Aka no Ou-si raja merah-yang selalu kau elu-elukan. Hanya dia yang membuatku merasakan kecemburuan yang menjalar. Dan dialah penyebab utamaku mengkhianatimu dulu, Misaki. Kau tak ingin beranjak dari sisinya.

GLEK!

Kalimat terakhirku membuatku tercekat. Misaki memang tak pernah meninggalkan Mikoto sebelum ia merasa nyaman. Mikoto sudah mati. Seharusnya aku senang. Tapi itu dulu, dan ini sekarang. Sekarang, Misaki juga pergi. Apakah nanti dia akan berjumpa lagi dengan pemimpin HOMRA? Jika iya, berarti... berarti... Misaki akan ada di sampingnya lagi. Dan... dan... melupakanku.

Berkecamuk. Kata yang tepat menggambarkan situasi yang aku alami. Jiwaku bergemuruh, lebih sakit. Lebih ngilu. Lebih perih. Tak cukupkah takdir memisahkan aku dan Misaki? Belum cukupkah? Haruskah kau tempatkan kembali Mikoto di hatinya? Aku tidak mau. Ini tak boleh terjadi!

Serasa gila, tubuh tak berdaya itu terguncang-guncang keras karena ulahku. Aku berusaha membangunkannya. Biarlah Misaki membenciku lagi, aku tak peduli! Asalkan Misaki tak menempel dengan Mikoto, itu sudah cukup memuaskanku.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahiku. Selama apapun dan sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya, itu tidak berarti. Aku masih di titik nol, tanpa kemajuan, tanpa _progress. _Aku terduduk lemas, menjadikan peti mati Misaki sebagai sandaran.

Haruskah aku mengalah? Memberikan jiwa Misaki kepada Mikoto? Membuat perjuanganku selama ini untuk mempertahankannya sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

Hey, tunggu! Jika aku tidak dapat memiliki jiwanya, maka aku masih bisa memiliki raganya. Biarpun tak bergerak, Misaki akan selalu ada di sisiku, bukan? Tanpa aku sadari, senyum 'itu' mewarnai bibirku. Senyum yang sama yang kuperlihatkan kepada Misaki ketika aku mengkhianatinya dengan terpaksa. Senyum... psikopat.

**(End of Fushimi's POV)**

* * *

**_If this love can't be handle rightly_**

**_If this feeling can't be controlled wisely_**

**_If this jealousy can't be removed easily_**

**_Who will be responsible for this, eh... _****Misaki?**

* * *

**(Anna's POV)**

Aku duduk diam di salah satu sofa di bar Izumo-kun. Segelas jus apel berada di genggamanku. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya kali ini. Semua diam. Seperti patung.

Hitam, itulah yang ada di penglihatanku. Kekelaman menghiasi ruangan ini. Semua tampak begitu menyeramkan. Biasanya, Yata-chan akan mulai mengoceh dan berakhir ditendang keluar oleh Izumo-kun bersama Kamamoto. Aku benar-benar takut dengan situasi ini.

Tiba-tiba, bola merahku-yang aku kantungi di saku gaun-melayang. Padahal, aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku sama sekali. Ini sangat aneh. Saat kupandang ke atas, ternyata bolaku hanya ada tiga. Dimana satu lagi?

"Anna-chan, ada apa?" tanya Izumo pelan, mendekatiku.

"Bola... hilang satu..." jawabku.

"Oh, pasti terjatuh di rumah duka Yata-san. Kau memainkannya disana, kan?" kali ini suara Kamamoto terdengar. Dan benar saja, tadi aku menggenggam erat bola merahku di sebelah peti mati Yata-kun. Berarti, bolaku ada disana.

"Ayo... kita ambil..." aku menarik lengan Izumo, ingin kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Baiklah... Kamamoto, ikutlah dengan kami."

Akhirnya, kami bertiga-aku, Izumo, Kamamoto-berjalan ke rumah duka. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin ke tempat menyeramkan itu lagi. Tempat terakhir ketika aku melihat Totsuka dan Mikoto. Sekarang, Yata terbaring juga disana. Takdir kadang-kadang memang kejam.

Aku melihat dinding rumah duka itu berwarna putih bersih. Dengan beberapa pilar menjadikan bangunan itu tampak kokoh dan suci. Ya, kokoh namun rapuh. Rapuh karena ditangisi oleh ribuan-bahkan jutaan manusia di dalamnya.

Ketika aku mengambil bola yang tertinggal, firasat buruk menghampiriku.

DEG! DEG!

Firasat apa ini? Belum pernah aku setakut ini sebelumnya.

DEG! DEG!

Hentikan! Hentikan!

DEG! DEG!

Tidaaakkk! Kepalaku mulai pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Tanpa komando, kedua kaki mungilku mendekati tempat peristirahatan Yata-kun. Semakin aku dekat dengan kotak kayu itu, semakin kencang pula detakan jantungku. Dan aku terkesiap ketika melihat isinya.

Peti itu bentuknya masih sama dengan yang kulihat tadi pagi. Ukiran kayunya tidak tergores dan lambang HOMRA masih menyala. Ikatan bunga krisan tetap ada di peti mati itu.

"Anna-chan, apa yang terjadi?" Kamamoto menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat pias saat sudah berada di sampingku. Ia terdiam, giginya terdengar bergemelutukan.

Di hadapan kami, terdapat sebuah peti mati.

Di hadapan kami pula, terdapat beberapa ikat bunga krisan.

Tetapi... dimana sosok pucat tak berdaya yang seharusnya ada disana?

DIMANA YATA-KUN?!

**(End of Anna's POV)**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

****Yak, _cut! _Hehehe... Gimana nih fanfic Nia? Maaf kalau bener-bener aneh. Maklum, Nia masih amatir dan baru berumur-ups! Hampir kelepasan =_= Segala kritik dan saran diterima dengan separuh hati #plak... maksudnya sepenuh hati... Yosh! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

Arigatou, minna~

**Read and Review, onegai?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nyaann Nyaann Nyaann ohayou minna~

_Gomenne... _Nia baru bisa _update _sekarang karena harus bikin karya ilmiah!

Semoga Nia ga bikin _readers _kecewa

_Here it is, chapter 2 of 'Can't Let You Go'... _A K Fanfic!

_Happy reading, _minna~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **K sepenuhnya milik _Gora Hands, but this story belongs to me _^_^

**WARNING : **Ga jelas, abal-abal, typo, alur tak menentu, dan perasaan tak terlalu tersampaikan

**DANGEROUS WARNING : **Yaoi, semua hal yang mempengaruhi _readers _tidak menjadi tanggung jawab _author_

**PAIRING : **Yata MisakixFushimi Saruhiko

* * *

Senin pagi.

Seharusnya masyarakat-masyarakat biasa pada umumnya akan memulai hari mereka dengan bangun tidur, mandi, lalu sarapan sereal atau roti panggang dan minum segelas susu hangat. Seharusnya masyarakat-masyarakat biasa pada umumnya mengecup kedua orangtuanya dan suami atau istrinya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah atau ke tempat kerja. Sayangnya, hal ini sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk dua golongan yang sekarang terlihat super sibuk, terlebih Scepter 4. Setelah mendapat informasi dari Kamamoto bahwa jenazah sahabatnya, Yata Misaki, yang akan dikebumikan siang itu raib, masalah mereka bertambah satu. Dan itu yang membuat seluruh anggota klan biru kalang kabut.

Mari kita pikir-pikir kembali.

Yata Misaki merupakan seorang anggota di HOMRA.

Yata Misaki tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Scepter 4.

Nyawa Yata Misaki tidak dihabisi mereka, melainkan oleh segerombolan pemerkosa liar.

Lantas, mengapa Scepter 4 repot-repot membantu HOMRA mencari seorang Yata Misaki?

Jawabannya mudah saja. Karena para anggota Scepter 4 tidak ingin terkena lemparan luapan amarah dan jeritan frustasi-atau bahkan percobaan bunuh diri-dari seorang teman kerja mereka, Fushimi Saruhiko. Mereka sangat mengerti temannya yang satu itu memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap pemuda berambut cokelat kastanye yang kemarin sudah terbujur kaku a.k.a. _is dead _di peti kayu buatan Kusanagi Izumo. Jadi, lebih baik mereka segera menemukan mayatnya sebelum Fushimi datang.

Ya, sebelum Fushimi datang. Sebelum. Fushimi. Datang.

Seingat memori-memori di otak mereka, seorang Fushimi Saruhiko selalu datang lebih pagi dari semua orang yang ada di Scepter 4. Bahkan, Munakata yang terlihat tidak peduli sedikit terkejut dengan keterlambatannya. Namun, ia dapat memaklumi alasan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu. Munakata pun sudah mempersiapkan diri agar tidak tertawa terguling-guling jika nanti melihat penampilan bawahannya-dalam benaknya-yang berantakan dengan mata cengkung, sembab, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawahnya serta sikapnya yang menjadi lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

Tetapi, persepsi Munakata, serta semua orang ada yang dalam kantor yang terbilang mewah itu, salah besar. SALAH. BESAR. 180 derajat terbalik.

Fushimi Saruhiko sedang berdiri disana-di depan pintu masuk ruang kerja Scepter 4 sambil memasang kacamatanya. Semua orang terbengong-bengong akan kehadirannya-termasuk Munakata, seorang raja biru dan Awashima, letnan perempuan yang disegani. Bukan karena mereka tidak dapat menemukan lingkaran hitam yang seharusnya menggantung di bawah kelopak matanya. Bukan pula karena penampilannya yang jauh dari kata acak-acakan. Juga bukan karena kedua bola matanya yang berkilat cerah.

Seorang Fushimi Saruhiko, laki-laki berumur 19 tahun. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan '_Silent Killer' _itu sedang mengulas senyum di bibirnya yang merekah. Bukan senyum sinis atau cengiran ejekan yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Benar-benar sebuah senyuman tulus. Pipinya pun bersemu kemerahan, yang menunjukkan suasana hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga. Dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah sa-

"_Ohayou, _Munakata-sama..."

-at ia menyapa atasannya-yang masih melongo-dengan nada dan intonasi bersahabat.

Merasa didiamkan, Fushimi mendesah pelan lalu mengambil _cappucino_ yang digenggam Awashima dan menenggaknya hingga tetes terakhir. Ia pun duduk di kursi hitam depan layar komputer. Namun, fokusnya pada pekerjaan terpecah sehingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dikarenakan tatapan heran dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Semua sedang mempelototinya tajam. Jika dipikir-pikir, Fushimi mirip dengan seorang anak polos yang dianggap bersalah dan siap dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa?" tanya Fushimi datar, masih dengan tersenyum simpul. Tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, ia mendengus.

Tiba-tiba kerah kemeja Fushimi-yang diberi luaran jas kebanggaan Scepter 4-ditarik secara paksa oleh Munakata dan dibawa ke dalam ruangannya. Tubuhnya dihempaskan hingga duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada. Raja biru itu memiliki firasat bahwa Fushimi menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang besar-yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Munakata memang merasa aneh dengan kelakuannya hari itu.

Yang pertama, Fushimi Saruhiko tersenyum. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai mau repot-repot tersenyum kepada mereka?

Kedua, Fushimi Saruhiko menyapa Munakata. Jin baik apa yang sedang bersemayam dalam dirinya saat ini?

Ketiga, Fushimi Saruhiko tidak marah atau tersinggung sedikitpun dengan kelakuan kasar Munakata.

Keempat, Fushimi tenang. Kelewat santai malah. Apakah ia tidak tahu mantan partner kesayangannya hilang sore kemarin? Mengapa ia tidak ikut mencari sosok pemuda dengan iris kuning kemerahannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkeliaran mengelilingi benak Munakata. Sedangkan yang akan ditanya dan membuat pusing semua orang itu hanya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya kalem.

"Kau kenapa, hah?!" Munakata berucap-setengah berteriak-dengan tatapan tajam ke arah bawahannya.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah? Kau tampak tidak waras, tahu?"

"Maaf, aku bukan tahu. Aku-"

"Ah ya. Biarkan aku mengulangi pertanyaanku... kau tampak tidak waras, tempe!"

"_What the-?!"_

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

"BOHONG!"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu aku bohong, lantas mengapa kau bertanya, hmmm... Munakata-sama?"

"ARGH! Tak tahukah kamu bahwa Yata menghilang?" saat ini, Munakata sangat berharap Fushimi balik memelototinya sampai bola matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya dan mulutnya melongo lebar. Lalu, ia balas meremas kerahnya dan berkata dengan nada yang dingin.

Lagi-lagi, persepsinya salah.

"Aaahh... Mi... sa... ki... Jasadnya menghilang kemarin sore, kan?" Fushimi tetap menatap iris Munakata lembut. Ia melepas kacamatanya yang mulai berembun-karena nafas Munakata yang terlalu dekat-dan membersihkannya dengan _tissue_. "Kau tidak perlu mengiterogasiku seperti ini, bukan?"

"Ah... ya. _Gomenne._" Munakata mundur selangkah dan memasang wajah _stoic_-nya kembali. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya bingung kau bisa setenang ini setelah mantan partnermu menghilang."

Fushimi menautkan alisnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum kembali. "Tenang saja, Munakata-sama... Ia tidak berada jauh dariku, kok..." Fushimi melangkah keluar dari ruangan atasannya. "Sepertinya aku akan membolos hari ini. Izinkan aku, sekali lagi saja."

"Baiklah... Eh, tung-"

BLAM!

* * *

**_My heart still not change, and will never be changed_**

**_My thoughts are all decomposed_**

**_My constant desire is pronounced_**

**_While a painful wound is remaked_**

* * *

**(Munakata's POV)**

Aku benar-benar dipusingkan oleh kelakuan salah satu bawahanku hari ini. Setelah dibuat kalang kabut dengan hilangnya seorang berandalan yang merupakan anggota HOMRA, aku sukses dikejutkan Fushimi akan perilakunya. Seharusnya ia bunuh diri, atau setidaknya merasa frustasi dan menyesal karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Seharusnya aku melihat kilatan dendam di manik biru tuanya dan nafsu membunuh yang menggebu-gebu. Oke, aku memang kejam. Tapi, bukankah semua itu memang sifat aslinya?

Salah. Semua perkiraanku salah besar.

Fushimi Saruhiko tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tunggu. Apa kataku tadi? Manis? Aku mulai gila! Tapi jujur, aku baru tahu pemuda dingin macam dia bisa tersenyum selembut itu. Apakah Yata sering melihatnya tersenyum? Jika iya, aku cemburu. Amat. Sangat. Cemburu. Walaupun wajah _Aka no Ou_-Suoh Mikoto-tidak pernah meninggalkan benakku, namun aku benar-benar terbuai dengan senyuman Fushimi.

Catat itu. Seorang Munakata Reishi bisa takluk oleh senyuman Fushimi Saruhiko!

Walaupun begitu, aku sedang berpikir keras kali ini. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikan baik Fushimi maupun senyum menawannya lagi. Aku hanya bingung dengan segelintir kalimat yang ia ucapkan sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kerjaku yang bernuansakan biru laut.

'Tenang saja, Munakata-sama... Ia tidak berada jauh dariku, kok...'

Sampai kapan bocah ingusan itu memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama'? Dia bukanlah pelayanku dan aku bukan majikannya, semua orang tahu itu. Fushimi merupakan anak buahku dan aku adalah atasannya, seharusnya ia cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Munakata' atau 'Reishi'. Tidak perlu tambahan apapun.

Dan, kata-kata terakhirnya. Yata-san ada di dekat Fushimi? Apa maksudnya? Mungkin, Fushimi sudah merelakan kepergian mantan partnernya itu. Atau semalam ia mendapatkan mimpi yang terbilang indah. Atau mungkin maksudnya adalah Yata-san selalu berada di hati Fushimi. Apapun itu, aku cukup senang dengan perubahan sikapnya. Andai saja, ia selalu tersenyum dari dulu. Kalau begitu, aku...

"Permisi, Munakata-san. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Seorang letnan perempuan berambut cokelat muda sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya kepadaku di ambang pintu. Terdapat rona merah muda samar di lesung pipinya. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kusanagi-san ya... Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

**(End of Munakata's POV)**

* * *

**_A powerful love was made_**

**_A lunatic passion was created_**

**_Clean and common feeling was dead_**

**_You and I, we covered in sins... tonight_**

* * *

**(Someone's POV)**

Di seluruh negara di dunia, rumah duka merupakan salah satu tempat yang tidak ingin dikunjungi. Bangunan ini selalu dirundung oleh awan-awan gelap dengan berbagai kesedihan yang menyelimuti. Tak jarang beberapa orang yang berkabung di dalamnya tampak histeris, bahkan ada yang sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Rumah duka juga menjadi titik penentuan kehidupan seseorang di dunia lain yang akan datang. Ada yang memasuki surga, dan ada pula yang menempati neraka. Namun, selain kedua dimensi yang berlainan tadi, terdapat satu kondisi dimana manusia yang meninggal tidak dapat pergi ke alam baka. Wujudnya bukan berupa zat padat dan tidak terang seperti cahaya. Sosoknya sama dengan sebagaimana mestinya arwah-arwah lain-tembus pandang. Yang membedakan, tubuhnya masih terjebak di kehidupan duniawi. Melayang-layang layaknya bola-bola kapas. Sosok gaib itu dapat pergi kemanapun, tidak diperhatikan oleh siapapun. Bahkan paranormal yang ahli sekalipun tidak akan mampu mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

Tetapi, apa serunya hidup tanpa memiliki tujuan? Apa fungsinya memiliki sepasang sayap indah di punggung dan iris mata yang berkilauan jika tidak bisa membagi kesenangan itu kepada apapun?

Hal inilah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda, yaitu aku. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali kakiku yang tak menapak ke tanah menyusuri dunia. Beratus-ratus kali bahu kecilku tertabrak orang-orang yang berseliweran, tanpa terasakan. Tatapan aku begitu sendu, seakan tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Aku lebih memilih mati, daripada harus melewati ambang kehidupan tanpa disadari seorang pun.

Hembusan nafas hangat keluar melalui mulut mungil milikku. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlukis disana. Semuanya terasa hambar. Helaian bulu-bulu halus yang bertengger di bagian belakang tubuh ini semakin lemah, tertekuk ke bawah. Warna putihnya kian memudar, digantikan oleh kepucatan. Walaupun baru sehari mendekam di sebuah dimensi transparan, aku merasa sangat kesal.

Bosan. Jenuh. Lelah.

Sungguh, rasanya seperti orang gila jika terus-terusan berada disana. Aku tak tahu-dan tak akan pernah tahu-mengapa hanya pemuda malang sepertiku yang mendapatkan nasib tidak beruntung dan sangat mengenaskan. Oh ayolah, semua orang juga akan berpikir seperti itu ketika mereka menempati dunia yang luas ini sendirian. **SENDIRIAN**.

Aku pun mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, menerawang jauh menembus dimensi dimana tubuh ini sedang berdiri sekarang. Tiba-tiba tatapan mataku berhenti, terfokus ke satu arah. Aku mengucek iris cerah di wajah ini, tak percaya. Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibir _peach_-ku. Tubuh ini pun langsung bergerak sendiri, ingin menghampiri apa yang tengah aku lihat.

Terperanjat. Sosok bercahaya itu-aku-diam membeku.

Menggigil. Bulu-bulu kudukku berdiri, menegang.

Penglihatanku tidak salah. Sebelum meninggal, aku amat sangat yakin tidak memiliki masalah kesehatan. Tetapi sekarang, aku benar-benar berharap mata ini membutuhkan lensa kontak. Atau rabun sekalian. Atau bahkan buta. Otak dan hatiku sama-sama _shock_ untuk melihat kenyataan ini.

Seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri, terdiam di pojok taman kota. Rambut _dark blue_ dan kacamata yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari cukup membuatku tahu siapa namanya.

Hanya saja...

Tangan orang itu terkepal erat, sampai urat-uratnya bermunculan.

Muka orang itu merah padam, dengan mata yang membengkak.

Bergetar. Mulut orang itu bergerak pelan dan mendesis tajam.

"KEMANA PERGINYA KAMU, MISAKI?!"

**(End of Someone's POV)**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

_Cut cut cut cut! _Apa-apaan ini _update? _Pendek sekali... Nia baru menyelesaikan tugas sekolah seminggu ini, jadi baru dapet inspirasi sekarang.

Maaf kelamaan, _readers! _Silahkan hukum Nia, tapi jangan yang berat-berat ya =_= Lain kali bakalan lebih cepet deh...

Gimana nih, udah tahu belom kemana tubuh Misaki-chan pergi? Kira-kira menurut _readers_, yang nyulik dia siapa?

Nia akan membuat kalian semua kebingungan! Muahahahahahahaha~ *_evil devil laugh*_

Jadi, silahkan memberi kritik dan saran serta pendapat _readers _tentang fanfic ini agar bisa menulis cerita lain yang lebih baik lagi...

Oh ya, Nia mau membalas _review-review _terdahulu ya~

**REVIEWERS**

**Anggarita sama : **Hehehe arigatou sudah me-_review_... Ini dia chappie 2-nya, semoga bisa menghapuskan rasa penasaran tingkat dewanya Anggarita-san ^_^ Sebenarnya umur Nia masih 13 tahun, beberapa bulan lagi naik kelas 1 SMA. Nia malu karena masih muda -_-

**Kasane Teto-chan : **Arigatou buat _review_-Nya... Halo juga Teto-san ^_^ Nia seneng bisa bikin fanfic yang seru buat Teto-san dan juga _readers _yang lainnya. Fushimi emang cemburuan. Keluar dari HOMRA gara-gara Misaki lebih memperhatikan Mikoto. Nia nggak akan ninggalin fic ini, tenang saja. Gomen ya Teto-san, Nia masih di bawah umur jadi nggak bisa bikin rate M *_bow*_

**Reini : **_Fushimi is a psycho boy! _Benar sekali! Arigatou untuk _review_-Nya... Misaki gimana ya? Ini dia chapt 2 dari _Can't Let You Go_, semoga bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa penasaran Reini-san ^_^

**Chinchinchihaya : **Arigatou atas _review _Chihaya-chan! Ini udah _update _chappie 2, semoga suka ^_^ Apakah Misaki benar diculik oleh Fushimi? Muehehehehehe~ Silahkan menyelamatkan Misaki yang entah ada dimana xD Umur Nia baru 13 tahun, Chihaya-chan... Hehehe

**Araina sama : **Arigatou _review_-Nya! Kok ga bisa ngomong apa-apa? Huwahahahaha~ Perasaannya tersampaikan ya? Yay! Dikira Nia ga bakal keliatan sedihnya Fushimi. Ini yang jahat _author_ udah bikin Misaki meninggal hehehehe... Awashima dibikin ga sabaran di chapt sebelumnya, sekali-kali pingin membuat Fushimi MENDERITA! *disate Fushimi*

**Nisa Piko : **Ini dia _update _chappie 2nya, Nisa Piko-san. Arigatou ya udah repot-repot me-_review_ ^v^ Kasian Anna-chan, sedikit yang bikin fanfic tentang gadis cilik binti manis binti unyu itu jadi sedikit dimasukin di fanfic ini xD Bagus juga tuh kalau Misaki jadi zombie... Harusnya ga nakut-nakutin cewek, Misaki kan ga berani sama cewek. Wkwkwkwkwk... Benarkah Misaki dibawa oleh Fushimi? Hihihihihi

**Ice-cy : **Tadinya mau dibikin One Shoot Story, tapi ceritanya kepanjangan. Jadi, dibikin beberapa chapter, _gomen gomen... _Benarkah Fushimi yang mengawetkan Misaki? Hihihihihihi~ Fushimi sudah dibenci Misaki, sekarang cintanya satu-satunya itu meninggal.. Ckckckck Misaki jahat *bukannya yang bikin fic ini Nia ya? Jadi _author-_Nya yang jahat!* Oke oke, bakal dibanyakin SaruMi _scene_! Arigatou atas _review-_Nya ^_^

**Via Heartfilia : **Inilah _update _yang sedikit terlambat dari Nia -_- Kira-kira pertanyaan Via-san terjawab nggak ya di chappie ini? Hehehehehehe~ Arigatou sudah me-_review _fanfic Nia-chan =3

* * *

Yosh! Nia ucapkan terima kasih kepada pada _readers _yang login atau non-login, yang me-_review _ataupun yang tidak... Namun, Nia berharap ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran lainnya... Tunggu kisah kelanjutannya, ya!

**Read and Review, onegai?**


End file.
